Redemption For All
by NortonAnthology
Summary: Kakashi's ANBU past...Where does Rin figure into his life? As jealous lovers look on, Kakashi struggles to come to terms with Rin's love for him. angst impending but not for now....


I'm sorry...

I'm sorry I do not own Naruto and co. They belong to Kishmoto sensei and I am most thankful for his creation of Naruto for me and its fans.

I'm most sorry I do not own Kakashi sensei.

And So it Begins

It was a hot day in Konoha. The sort of heat that reminds one of trapped water droplets of steam gathering under the boiling water on the transparent lid of a cooking pot. Trapped in that reminiscent heat, Konoha sat slowly simmering. A butterfly struggled to flap its moisture laden wings. It fluttered here and there among the flowers, but then decided to settle, opting to suck at the sweet nectar while slowly fanning its cooling wings.

Despite this indolence inducing heat, somewhere in Konoha's expansive training field, a great deal of activity had apparently taken place.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead as he flopped down in the shade after a rigorous bout of training. His clothes were soaking wet, testament to a hard workout on a hot day.

"Yes, Naruto?" said the ever patient sensei, himself leaning against a trunk, cool as a cucumber and detached as opposed to his dripping and ruddy student. Kakashi had to admit, he _had _subjected Naruto to rigorous training today despite the heat, all the more so that said student would be too exhausted to bother him too much with his over-enthusiasm.

Complete over-drive, Kakashi thought with a roll of his eyes-or one eye at least- above the mask. Certainly not when Sakura was out with a raging fever (despite the heat) and Sasuke was recuperating at the hospital after training with Chidori in the secrecy of the woods.

If Kakashi hadn't found him in time, what with his peerless tracking skills and nose, Sasuke would have left for Ninja Sainthood with a rather pathetic obituary for a ninja: **'Died-_and in training at that_- while ignoring teacher's warning: DO NOT EXHAUST CHAKRA!'** Kakashi had made a mental note-to-self to never let Sasuke forget again.

"It's rather pathetic, isn't it Naruto," he sighed the umpteenth time while ignoring the fact that he had yet to address his student's question. Not that it mattered. It was probably something stupid anyway, coming from Naruto.

"Eh?"

"You know. Cases where ninjas exhaust chakra. And while _training_ at that. Utter stupidity." He 'tut tutted' for effect.

"Sensei! You said that to me for the 22nd time today! I've been keeping count!" Yelled Naruto, jumping up and pointing manically at his teacher.

Kakashi lazily raised his hand and wiped at the shower of perspiration, caused by the sudden movement, from his face. "Just so you don't forget. I mean, _obviously_, Sasuke was _dumb_ enough to do so."

Naruto's eyes gleamed as this train of thought passed through his normally thick head. "Hee hee hee! And to think, they call him genius." Naruto looked so genuinely happy at the thought of tormenting his rival, his gleaming eyes reminded one that there was a demon indeed living inside his belly button.

Kakashi saw the expression and smiled. Oh no! Sasuke was **never** going to live this one down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere from afar from this educational and moving interaction between student and teacher, but from where one could get a birdeye's view of Konoha, a lone figure gazed through small binoculars, perfect for distance surveillance, at the large and open field where ninjas took their training. The figure slowly shifted the lenses so that they focused on a much familiar face, a face that when revealed had cast a spell with its singular exquisiteness on the beholder.

From so high up here, the heat was not the same as ground level and the occasional breeze caught at the dark locks and made the figure look cool, despite the skin tight material of the ANBU uniform and the blazing sun above.

There was a shift of movement to the figure's side, and another figure alighted impossibly quietly despite his height, by the ANBU's side. Another ANBU but this one was taller, muscles sinewy and lean, his graceful movements more like a sleek cat than a human's. But all ANBU were trained for super stealth for spying and infiltration missions.

The figure with the binoculars didn't' even flinch at this intrusion of privacy. A certain ANBU member of the figure's past had been legendary with his ability for the silent kill, his pale skin and hair making him more phantom-like than human. The figure with the binoculars had since then developed a preternatural sense for detecting even the most slightest of movements, _his_ movements, with a strong personal motive.

"Back from the mission?" The words coming behind the mask was low and quiet and if the other ANBU had not landed in close proximity, would have been lost.

The other ANBU nodded and then let his gaze follow his companion's to rest on two figures on the training field, one tall and the other short as they made their way back to the village. It seemed that the shorter one was the exuberant sort, as he made numerous swipes at the taller ninja, who dodged them all with startling efficiency and grace despite the lazy movements which belied the great skill of this ninja who obviously knew how to predict the range and speed of his opponent's attack, all the while having his head buried in-----the ANBU squinted-----an orange book!

The aura changed suddenly around the two. Even the breeze felt colder to the first figure. It was the effect of killer intent.

"Still haven't forgotten him?" The tall ANBU spoke for the first time.

The figure tucked the binoculars back in a pouch and then turned away from him, ready to leap away and gathering chakra. "Never," this time the voice was loud and clear and the tall ANBU stared with clenched fists as she cascaded down the tall rooftop.


End file.
